Hopeless Love
by asuna chan chan
Summary: Sai sudah kembali. Sekarang Gaara ragu kalau Ino mencintainya atau mencintai Sai. dan Ino pun heran, siapa yang dicintainya? Gaara atau Sai? / "Aku hanya mencintaimu,Gaara."
1. Chapter 1

Rambut panjang dan pirang Ino bergerak sesuai irama Ino berjalan, pagi hari dihiasi oleh senyuman cantik Ino. Ino berjalan mendekati lokernya yang terletak diujung. Setelah memutar dan memasuki kombinasi lokernya, akhirnya lokernya itu terbuka.

Didalam pintu loker Ino ternempel foto yang terdapat mukanya dengan muka pacarnya. Yang memiliki mata warna onyx dengan kulit yang sangat pucat itu. Diciumnya foto wajah pacarnya itu. "Good morning, Sai"

Senyuman Ino melebar lagi ketika menemukan sebuah surat berwarna biru muda terang. Di ambilnya dan menarik secarik kertas yang terselip disana.

" _good morning my Sunshine. Let's start ourday with our love and your bright smile,_

_Love,  
>you know who 3"<em>

**[Moku-chan fic req]**

**Hopeless Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance / Friendship / Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

** Changes  
><strong>

Mata aquamarine Ino menatap lesu didalam lokernya ini. Ino menghela nafas sudah sekian kali. Mata aquamarinenya pun melirik ke foto yang terlekat dipintu lokernya ini. Foto yang mengisi wajahnya yang begitu riang dengan seorang pemuda yang dengan mesranya merangkulnya. Itu Dulu.

DULU.

Sekarang? Semuanya berubah. Surat yang berwarna hampir mirip dengan warna matanya yang biasa selalu ada didalam lokernya sekarang tidak ada. Senyuman Ino yang pagi hari sudah lenyap. Kebiasaan mencium wajah pacarnya yang difoto sudah tidak ada. "hah" lagi-lagi Ino menghela nafas.

Ino menutup pintu lokernya pelan. Dia tidak mau menatap penuh harap dilokernya itu. Sudah cukup dia terpuruk sebab pacarnya itu. Pacar? Dia disebut pacar ketika tiba-tiba pacarnya itu meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Kalau author menyebutnya dia itu 'brengsek' atau 'mantan pacar'

"Sai..." bisik Ino lirih.

"Daijoubu, Ino?" sebuah suara berat menyadarkan Ino.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kesamping. Aquamarin ketemu jade. Ino tersenyum tipis. "Gaara,"

Gaara tau senyuman yang diperlihat Ino itu palsu. Ino mulai memperlihatkan senyuman palsu karena pacar-si brengsek, menurut Gaara yang sependapat dengan author-nya yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. Gaara berjanji, kalau ketemu si brengsek itu, Gaara akan menghajarnya sampai si brengsek itu masuk rumah sakit dan selamanya tidak usah bangun.

"hentikan senyuman palsu mu itu," kata Gaara datar dan terdengar ketus. Senyuman yang dipaksakan Ino langsung lenyap. Ino memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan atau apapun dari Gaara. Ini yang tidak enak kalau seseorang mengenalmu dengan baik, apalagi dari kecil.

"aku kangen dia, Gaara." kata Ino yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Gaara meletakkan kedua tangannya kedua bahu Ino. Gaara tersenyum tipis, "aku akan selalu ada untukmu kalau kamu memerlukanku," ucap Gaara datar tapi yakin.

-H.O.P.E.L.E.S.S-

Ino melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruh dagunya disana. Mata aquamarinenya yang indah itu menatap kedepan...kosong. lagi-lagi melamun, kebiasaan sesudah Sai meninggalkannya. Apa yang dilamunnya? Oh, author bisa tebak, paling-paling mengingat kembali masa senang mereka. Mengingat mereka adalah 'the sweetest couple'

Sepasang mata emerald menatap Ino dengan pandangan sedih,khawatir,dan kasihan. Sakura merasa dia adalah teman baik yang gagal tidak bisa menghibur temannya yang setiap hari galau itu. Sakura berjalan mendekat meja Ino. Dia melakukan postur tubuh yang sama seperti yangdilakukan Ino.

"lagi-lagi melamun Sai?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak suka temannya ini, mana Ino yang dulu? Yang sangat cerewet, suka bergossip, suka bercerita, suka bershopping. Semua berubah drastis, terlalu lagi.

Ino menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian mata aquamarinenya menatap emerald yang dihadapannya ini. "aku tidak bisa melupakannya, Saku," kata Ino lirih. Airmata sudah berkumpul dikelopak, lagi-lagi.

Ino menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang panjang dan indah itu. Sakura dapat mendengar isakan kecil, isakan dari Ino. "aku mencoba melupakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa, Saku. Hiks..."

Semua murid dikelas sekarang menatap Ino yang sedang terisak prihatin. Dia tau bagaimana perasaan gadis barbie itu. Dulu, waktu Ino masih dengan Sai, semuanya begitu iri dengan sifat kemesraan mereka. Ino yang jadi lebih ramah dan ceria. Sai yang sangat manis. Ingat, itu dulu.

Sakura berdiri kemudian memeluk Ino. Membiarkan Ino nangis didengkapannya. Dia tahu Ino lelah dengan semua ini. Dia tahu Ino sangat berusaha untuk melupakan Sai, tetapi dia tidak bisa karena tau temannya ini begitu mencintai Sai. Dia tahu Ino pingin membuka hatinya dan membiarkan pemuda lain yang masuk agar bisa membuatnya ceria lagi. Dia tahu...

-H.O.P.E.L.E.S.S-

Sakura menangkap Gaara sedang tidur dilantai atap dengan lengan yang menjadi bantalnya. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak pasti apakah Gaara tertidur atau tidak. Bisa saja pemuda itu tutup mata karena tidur atau sedang tidur-tiduran saja.

"Gaara," panggil Sakura.

"Hn?" balas Gaara. Jawaban itu yang membuat Sakura tau kalau Gaara tidak tidur. Sakura tidak usah susah payah mengatakan dia siapa karena Gaara tidak membuka mata melihat siapa itu. Sakura tau Gaara pasti kenal suaranya ini.

"Ino... menangis lagi," kata Sakura datar, ketika mengatakannya Sakura merasakan dadanya sakit. Sebelum diputus Sai, Sakura tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Ino menangis. Tapi sekarang, cih, Sakura tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

Gaara langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan membuka matanya menatap mata hijau miripnya tetapi lebih terang, "lagi?" Sakura mengangguk kepala.

Gaara menghela nafas kasar, dia mengacak rambut merah maroonnya. Rambut yang terlihat berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan. "Kuso!" teriak Gaara seraya meninju lantai yang tak berdosa ini. Gaara tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang sakit itu karena meninju benda keras.

"Gaara, sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kita membiarkan Ino begini?" gumam Sakura sambil menatap langit yang terlihat agak mendung. Sepertinya langit akan menemani Ino menangis.

Gaara tidak memerdulikan Sakura, dia jalan melewati Sakura dan... blam ... menutup pintu itu pelan.

-H.O.P.E.L.E.S.S-

Jam sekolah sudah usai setengah jam yang lalu. Sekarang Gaara dan Ino jalan pulang bersama menuju rumah mereka. Karena mereka bertetangga, maka Ino sering pulang dengan Gaara walaupun waktu dia masih sama Sai. Walaupun sudah punya pacar, Ino tidak mungkin membiarkan Gaara pulang sendiri. Tidak ada kalimat 'sudah punya pacar, teman dibuang' dikamus Ino, sampai sekarang juga.

Biasanya Sakura juga akan ikut pulang bersama, walaupun terakhir mereka tidak bisa bersama lama. Tapi karena Sakura ada kencan dengan pacarnya, Neji. Terpaksa Sakura meninggalkan Gaara dan Ino pulang berduaan.

Hening... Biasanya Ino akan memecahkan keheningan ini dengan mengomel-ngomel entah apa yang selalu membuat Gaara tidak bisa mengerti, tapi dia akan mendengar apa yang dikata Ino dengan seksama. Sekarang? Gaara memang pendiam, Ino yang biasa cerewet menjadi pendiam. Tidak ada percakapan.

Sangat jarang, jarang sekali Gaara yang mau memulai percakapan. SANGAT!

"Ino," panggil Gaara tanpa mengalih pandangannya yang menatap kedepan. "ya?" balas Ino yang merasa Gaara jalan menunduk sambil menendang-nendang kerikil-kerikil yang ada.

"aku dengar kamu menangis lagi," kata Gaara sukses membuat Ino terdiam dan berhenti. Gaara membalik badannya dan menatap gadis yang dihadapannya ini mirip barbie. Begitu cantik dimata Gaara ketika mata aquamarine menatap jadenya, dan sinar matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam mengenainya. Ino tersenyum gentir, "aku berjanji Gaara, hari ini terakhir kali aku menangisinya. Aku akan melupakannya. Akan," jawab Ino mantap, dan kata 'akan' selalu ditekannya. Ya, dia sudah pikir masak-masak, dia akan melupakan Sai, melupakan memori yang memenuhinya dengan Sai.

Dia tidak mau teman-temannya ikut sedih melihatnya yang begitu rapuh, dia tidak mau mata temannya yang memancarkan kasihan dan prihati kedia. Dia tidak mau temannya merasa mereka adalah teman gagal yang tidak bisa membuatnya senang ketika dia sedih. Dia tidak mau...

Gaara berjalan mendekat, jarak mereka sangat tipis sekarang. Ino tersenyum kearah Gaara, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Dan Gaara tau Ino serius, senyuman yang dilihatkan bukan palsu, walaupun ada kepaksaan, tapi tidak apa-apa.

Gaara meraih tangan Ino yang lebih kecil darinya. Dia menatap tangannya yang besar menggengam tangan Ino yang kecil dengan kuat. Gaara menatap aquamarine Ino yang sangat cantik itu, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri, Ino."

"kamu tau perasaanku kepadamu, Ino. Kumohon, berilah aku kesempatan memasuki hatimu. Aku akan membuatmu melupakan Sai, jangan berjuang sendiri. Ada aku, jangan lupa, Ino. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

Ino mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ya,dia tahu perasaan Gaara terhadapnya. Sudah cukup lama, sebelum dia jadian dengan Sai dia juga sudah tau. Tetapi dia menolak, karena dia hanya menganggap Gaara teman baik dan sosok seorang kakak, tidak lebih.

"Gaa—"

"tidak apa-apa, aku sudi menjadi pelarianmu Ino." potong Gaara.

Ino bodoh. Dia terlalu bodoh tidak melihat Gaara. Mungkin dia jahat membiarkan Gaara menjadi pelariannya walaupun pemuda itu tau Ino tidak ada feel sedikitpun kepadanya. Tapi, dia sudah tidak sanggup menolak pemuda yang begitu mencintainya ini.

Ino tersenyum, bukan paksaan bukan palsu. Ini asli, senyuman yang selama ini Gaara sangat kangen. Dia mengangguk kepalanya. "Suki desu, Gaara-kun!"

Mata jade Gaara melebar. Ino akhirnya menerimanya, melihatnya. Gaara sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya. Gaara langsung menarik Ino kepelukannya. Memeluk sosok perempuan yang dia sangat cintai selama ini. Sangat.

Ino tidak membohongi perasaannya ketika berkata dia menyukai Gaara. Mungkin sekarang dia belum bisa mencintai Gaara, tapi dia akan belajar.

-H.O.P.E.L.E.S.S-

~berapa bulan kemudian

Gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang pirang yang tergerai dan mata aquamarine yang disembunyikan itu mengerang ketika merasakan tidurnya terganggu karena sinar matahari menerobos sela-sela gordennya.

"Enngg..."

Gadis itu mengerang lagi, dan membalik posisi tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka kelopak matanya, mata yang sayu karena baru bangun menjadi melebar dan benar-benar terbangun ketika melihat wajah yang familiar dan mempunyai rambut berwarna merah itu berada dihadapannya. Muka gadis itu langsung memerah ketika mengetahui jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

Lebih merah lagi ketika pemuda yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah itu mengerat pelukannya dan membuat gadis itu lebih dekat. Oh, sebentar lagi gadis itu akan pingsan pikirnya. Tetapi dengan muka yang terasa jengkel dia mengangkat tangannya dan...

PLAK!

"BAKA GAARA!"

"ittai!"

*wait for a moment yo* (^o^)/

Aaah, kasihan Tuan Gaara. Sekarang wajahnya yang tampan itu, sebelah pipinya dihiasi oleh telapak tangan yang sepertinya masih 'segar'. Kalo author nampak kayaknya bakal ketawa guling-guling deh.

Gaara mengelus pipinya yang merah sebab tamparan Ino yang sangat mengenaskan. Gaara menatap Ino-dengan status pacar- kesal, "tega sekali kamu" ucap Gaara kemudian mendengus kasar. Setelah Ino mengkuncir rambut pirangnya tinggi-tinggi. Dia menatap Gaara dengan perasaan bersalah, "Gomen, kamu sendiri juga salah. Plus, kenapa kamu bisa masuk kamar ku? Dan kapan?" tanya Ino menginterogasi.

"aku tidak bisa tidur, jam 2 pagi aku melewati jendela lompat dan ke jendelamu," jawab Gaara jujur dan lengkap. Ayolah, Gaara tidak mungkin membohongi Ino, dia tidak tega dan tidak bisa.

Ino jalan mendekat Gaara dan duduk diatas paha Gaara. Dia mengelus pipi Gaara yang tadi dengan refleks Ino menamparnya. Kemudian dia mengalungi lengannya ke leher Gaara. "Gomen, sekarang kita ke sekolah ya. Nanti terlambat pula," ucap Ino dengan senyuman manisnya. Gaara mengangguk kepalanya kemudian mereka meninggalkan kamar Ino. Siap-siap kesekolah.

-H.O.P.E.L.E.S.S-

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang ternganga, sedangkan disebelahnya yaitu pacarnya, Neji, berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga agar tawanya tidak meledak dan merusak imagenya. "jangan ketawa, cinderella," kata Gaara ketus. Ino yang disamping Gaara hanya tersenyum aneh.

Apa yang diketawain Neji? Apa lagi kalau bukan bekas telapak tangan Ino yang menghiasi pipinya yang putih itu. Sakura sendiri pun mau ketawa, tetapi diurungnya, dia hanya terkejut melihat wajah Gaara sebab perbuatan Ino yang kejam.

Mendengar Gaara memanggilnya 'cinderella', Gaara langsung menerima tatapan dingin dari Neji. Yang ditatap bukannya diam, malah menyeringai melihat wajah Neji yang merona sedikit.

Sakura menatap Ino, "aku pikir kamu sudah membolehkan dia menyentuhmu," ucap Sakura menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Ino merasa mukanya memanas, "tapi, Ga-Gaara tiba-tiba muncul"

Wow woaah, menyentuh maksudnya Ino membolehkan Gaara memeluknya, menciumnya, pokoknya selayak kekasih yang normal la. Apa yang dibuat Gaara tadi pagi sudah biasa, Gaara memeluknya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba muncul wajah kekasihnya dipagi hari, perempuan mana yang tidak terkejut?

Gaara merangkul Ino dan mengsandar kepalanya kebahu Ino, "ya, aku salah juga sih." kata Gaara mengakui kalau dia salah tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Gaara tau kalau Ino ini orangnya mudah terkejut dan melakukan sesuatu dengan refleks.

"kasihan Gaara kalau kamu tidak membiarkannya menyentuhmu lebih, Ino" ucap Neji dan menyeringai kearah Gaara yang sedang melototnya. Gaara susah payah menahan ronanya, "Sialan kamu, Neji" umpat Gaara. Ino hanya menggaruk pipinya, dia salting.

Oh, kalian harus tau bagaimana Gaara begitu sengsara waktu Ino masih belum membiarkannya menyentuhnya. Gandeng saja masih ragu-ragu si Ino itu. Sudah satu bulan mereka menjalani hubungan mereka, tetapi tidak ada perubahan pun. Karena terlalu stress, Gaara curhat ke Sakura dan Neji. Jarang benar seorang Sabaku stress sampai mau curhat, karena itu waktu Gaara curhat Neji tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Gaara ingin mengubur Neji hidup-hidup. Karena Sakura merasa kasihan dengan Gaara, Sakura menceritakan semuanya kepada Ino. Dan membuat Ino sadar kalau dia salah dan jahat, ya seterusnya Ino memberanikan diri memeluk Gaara, dan mengatakan semuanya kenapa dia segan.

Gaara bisa merasakan Ino perlahan-lahan sudah melupakan Sai. Dan pasti. Untung saja Ino mau membuka hatinya, kalau tidak Gaara tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi sampai sekarang. Mungkin Ino akan menangis terus dan membuat Gaara dan Sakura sakit hati.

"Kyaaa! Itu bukannya Sai-kun?"

DEG!

Mata aquamarine Ino melebar ketika mendengar suara teriakan murid yang menyebut nama itu. Sontak membuat GaaSakuNeji menatap Ino khawatir. Gaara mengeratkan rangkulanya, "Ino? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara sambil mengelus pipi Ino.

"Ino-chan"

Ino membalik badannya, sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat dikangennya, sosok yang stengah tahun lalu membuatnya hancur, sosok yang...

"..."

-to be continue-

**TAAARRRAAAA! Gimana Moku-chan? Asuna chan chan dengan berusaha membuat cerita pair GaaIno seru. Sebelumnya,,,**

**Maafkan asuna chan kalau fic ini jelek, maafkan asuna chan kalau fic ini jelek, maafkan asuna chan kalau fic ini jelek. Maaf, sorry, gomen, mianhae, dui bu qi!**

**Moga-moga Moku-chan puas ya! :D **

**Anyway, kalau ada yang mau mengrequest boleh review dan sebut aja. Asuna chan chan akan berusaha membuatnya seru. Atau ada pendapat sendiri. Silahkan saja (:**

"**review please?" ucap Gaara datar :|**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPELESS LOVE**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**2. Only U**

Bel istirahat sekolah berbunyi, membuat para murid bersorak kesenangan karena akhirnya mereka bisa beristirahat, makan, atau bergossip. Sakura, Neji, Ino, dan Gaara memanfaatkan waktu istirahat ini makan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah kosong. Gaara dan lain sudah memperhatikan wajah Ino yang sekarang murung karena kejadian tadi pagi. Dan ini membuat Gaara khawatir, jangan-jangan Ino belum bisa melupakan Sai? Padahal mereka sudah menjalin hubungan ini selama setengah tahun. Susah ya melupakan cinta pertama,

_Flashback:_

"Ino-chan..."

"..."

Ino langsung membalik badannya dan meninggalkan teman-temannya, melihat Ino berjalan cepat Gaara menyusulnya. Sebelumnya dia memberi deathglare kepada Sai. Susah payah Ino mempertahankan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, dan dia tidak mau Gaara kecewa. Terlambat Ino, Gaara dari tadi sudah memperhatikan air matamu itu.

Mata Sai melebar, dia segera mengangkat kakinya melangkah mau mendekat Ino. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti karena Neji menghalang jalannya. "Minggir," ucap Sai sinis.

"Kamu sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Ino, Sai," balas Neji tidak kalah sinis. "Hubunganku dengan Ino tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Neji."

"Cukup! Ino sekarang bersama Gaara, kamu jangan mengganggu mereka, Sai! Aku memperingatkanmu. Susah payah Ino melupakanmu, kenapa kamu balik!" bentak Sakura. Dia marah, marah sekali kepada Sai. Kemudian dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, dia segera berlari menyusul Gaara dan Ino. dan seterusnya diusul Neji.

Sai terdiam disana. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura? Ino sekarang bersama Gaara? Padahal Sai masih ingat, dia tahu kalau teman kecil Ino itu punya perasaan khusus kepada Ino. tetapi Ino pernah bercerita kalau dia tidak akan bisa mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Gaara. Tapi, kenapa?

Sai mengepal tangannya. Dia menatap marah ke punggung Sakura dan Neji yang lama-lama menghilang. Dia bukan marah kepada Sakura dan Neji, ataupun Gaara, bahkan Ino. dia marah kepada dirinya. Ini kesalahannya, meninggalkan Ino dan akhirnya dia jatuh ke tangan orang lain.

_end of the flashback_

Ino menghela nafas, dia menutup kotak bekalnya. Dia bangkit berdiri, "Temani aku ke taman yuk, Gaara," kata Ino kemudian pergi. Dia tidak peduli kalau Gaara akan temani dia atau nggak. Tetapi, semuanya tahu, Gaara pasti akan menemani Ino. Apa lagi Gaara tahu Ino lagi kacau.

H.O.P.E.L.E.S.S

Gaara dan Ino bergandengan tangan berjalan mengelilingi taman belakang sekolah. Tampak ada murid-murid yang sedang main basket, atau sekelompok perempuan yang sedang makan atau bergossip.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Ino?" tiba-tiba Gaara mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia ingin tahu. Ino tersenyum masih menatap depan, "Aku memikirkan dia," jawab Ino jujur, "Kenapa dia balik?" tambahnya lagi, entah pertanyaan itu dituju kepada dirinya, atau ke Gaara, atau lain.

Gaara tiba-tiba berhenti, dan tangan Ino yang masih bergandeng dengan Gaara juga ikut berhenti. Ino menatap heran ke Gaara, "Kamu... belum melupakannya?" tanya Gaara hati-hati. Ino dapat merasakan nada Gaara yang sepertinya Gaara tidak senang.

Ino menunduk kepalanya. Gaara seharusnya mengerti perasaan Ino, tetapi kali ini Gaara tidak mengerti. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama setengah tahun. Gaara pikir Ino benar-benar sudah melupakan Sai, mengingat Ino sudah balik ke dirinya yang sebenarnya dan tidak pernah membahas Sai. Sekarang Sai sudah balik, Ino rupanya belum melupakannya?

Gaara kecewa.

Gaara melepaskan gandengannya. Dia menatap Ino tajam. Merasa gandengannya dilepas, Ino menatap kejut ke jade Gaara.

"Kamu belum melupakan Sai rupanya. Kamu sebenarnya sekarang mencintai aku atau dia, Ino?" kata Gaara dingin, sangat dingin, Gaara terus menatap aquamarine Ino. Tanpa disadari Ino, rupanya dia sedang menahan nafas. "Maaf, kalau begini hubungan ini aku tidak bisa teruskan. Kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama setengah tahun, aku pikir kamu sudah melupakan Sai dan sekarang pikiranmu hanya aku. Tetapi, aku salah."

"Ga...Gaa—"

Gaara menunduk kepalanya, dia mengepal tangannya erat. Kemudian dia mendongak kepalanya kembali menatap aquamarine Ino. tatapan yang sangat dingin, tajam, dan sakit. "Kalau begitu, kita putus saja. Sai sudah kembali, karena kamu masih mencintainya—"

"Kamu balikan saja dengan Sai,"

DEG!

Gaara membelakangi Ino, dia tidak mau Ino menatap air matanya yang sudah mengalir. Sakit sekali, Gaara dapat merasakan dadanya ini yang sakit. Dia sangat sangat tidak rela mengembalikan Ino kepada Sai. Tetapi, daripada mereka bersama tanpa cinta sesama lain, itu lebih menyakitkan dan menyedihkan, bukan? Gaara mengambil langkah menjauhi Ino.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Gaara! Percayalah!" teriak Ino sebelum Gaara menjauh. Tetapi kalimat itu tidak membuat Gaara berhenti. Gaara dengar, tetapi dia pura-pura tidak dengar. Gaara tidak mau mempercayai kalimat itu.

Menjauhi Ino yang tidak kalah sakit. Sakit sekali mendengar kata-kata Gaara yang dikeluarkan. Sakit menatap mata Gaara yang biasanya lembut tetapi sekarang dingin kepadanya. Sakit sekali rupanya Gaara tidak mempercayai perasaannya.

Iya, Ino belum bisa 100% melupakan Sai. Tetapi, kalau bersama Gaara, Ino akan melupakan Sai. Hari terus berlanjut, Sai pun akhirnya dilupakan, dan pikirannya hanya diisi Gaara. Walaupun kadang-kadang samar-samar Ino bisa ingat Sai.

Cintanya yang hanya kasih Sai pun perlahan-lahan memudar dan jatuh ke Gaara. Ino berjongkok dan menggengam bajunya kuat. Air mata terus mengalir, dan bibirnya terus menggumam nama Gaara.

"aishiteru, Gaara."

H.O.P.E.L.E.S.S

Blam!

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang barusan tadi ada seseorang menutupnya dengan bantingan. Mata Sakura melebar ketika mendapati itu adalah Gaara, dengan mata jadenya yang terlihat kosong.

"Di-Dimana Ino?" tanya Sakura. "Kita sudah putus," jawab Gaara cepat. Sakura tersentak, apa maksud Gaara? Putus? Kenapa? Bukannya mereka tadi masih baik-baik saja. Emerald Sakura terus menatap Gaara yang jalan mendekat meja yang ditempati Sai.

Sai menatap datar kearah Gaara, begitu juga lawannya. Gaara menutup matanya, kemudian menatap onyx Sai lagi. "Aku dengan Ino sudah putus. Dia masih mencintai mu, jadi sia-sia saja kalau aku pertahankan hubunganku dengan Ino. Aku tahu kamu masih mencintainya, jadi, selanjutnya...—"

"Itu terserahmu."

Gaara akan merelakan Ino. seperti yang pernah dia coba ketika dengar Ino sudah jadian dengan Sai. Walaupun, Gaara tahu kali ini pasti susah daripada sebelumnya. Melihat Ino senang kembali dengan Sai, sudah cukup.

Gaara mengingat kembali ketika Ino tiba-tiba menerimanya. Pertama kali, Ino tidak mau menggandeng tangannya dan akhirnya mau. Pertama kali, Gaara memeluk tubuh Ino lebih mesra, menghirup aroma khas Ino. Pertama kali, Ino membolehkan Gaara menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir Gaara. Gaara senang menjadi pelarian Ino, Ino akan melupakan Sai, tetapi sepertinya sia-sia saja.

"Arigatou dan gomen." gumam Sai.

Gaara hanya tersenyum lirih kepada Sai. Sai menyadari tatapan Gaara, tatapan Gaara yang mengatakan begitu dia mencintai Ino. Tetapi, karena dirinya Gaara dengan Ino terpaksa putus. Sai merasa bersalah. Dia tidak bermaksud menghancuri hubungan orang lain padahal.

H.O.P.E.L.E.S.S

Gossip tentang Ino dan Gaara sudah putus menyebar. Ada yang sedih mendengar mereka putus,ada pula yang senang. Dan karena mereka putus, Gaara dan Ino seperti orang yang tidak mengenali satu sama lain.

Biasanya Ino makan bersama dengan Sakura, Neji, dan Gaara. Tetapi Ino merasa tidak nyaman kalau dekat dengan Gaara. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan pada pemuda itu kalau dia mencintainya. Tetapi Ino tidak memiliki nyali yang kuat, dan sebaliknya takut kalau Gaara tidak memercayainya.

Sekarang Ino sedang duduk disebuah bangku panjang dan makan bekalnya sendirian. Ino merasa kesepian semenjak Gaara putus dengannya. Biasanya Gaara akan diam-diam kekamarnya melewati jendela karena merindukannya sekarang tidak ada lagi. Ino merindukan Gaara.

"Gaara dan lain dikelas, kenapa kamu sendirian disini?"

Ino terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang familiar itu, suara yang dulu sangat dirindukannya. Ino menoleh kebelakang, "Sai..."

Senyuman terukir diwajah Sai, senyuman yang dulu sangat dirindukan Ino, sekarang diganti dengan rinduan senyuman tipis Gaara. Sai menempati dirinya disebelah Ino. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sai basa-basi.

Ino mendengus, "Buruk semenjak kamu balik," jawab Ino tajam dan jujur. Sai ngerti maksud Ino. Gaara bilang Ino masih mencintainya, tetapi Gaara salah. Sai tahu kalau Ino sudah melupakannya, dan dia hanya mencintai Gaara sekarang. Sai tertawa canggung.

Kemudian Sai diam dan menatap Ino dalam. "Ino," Sai menggengam kedua tangan Ino. Ino menatap Sai heran, "Maafkan aku, aku bodoh karena setengah tahun lalu aku meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar. Aku dipindah ayahku ke Amerika tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa memberimu kabar. Kamu tahu, aku di Amerika terus merindukanmu. Rindu pelukanmu, rindu senyumanmu," Sai tersenyum getir. "Sekarang aku sudah balik, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari awal?"

Ino mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sai tadi. Andai saja Sai mengatakan itu sebelum Ino menerima Gaara, Ino pasti akan mengangguk kepalanya sambil nangis tesedu-sedu dan menerima Sai. Sekarang, Ino berpikir. Siapa yang dicintanya sekarang, Sai atau Gaara?

Jawabannya...

"Gomen, Sai," Ino menarik tangannya perlahan dari genggaman Sai. "Dulu, aku pasti menerimamu lagi. Tapi sekarang, yang aku cinta adalah—"

"Gaara,"

Ino tersenyum lembut kearah Sai yang sedang menatap Ino dengan mata terbelalak. Ino mengelus pipi Sai lembut, Sai memejam matanya merasai sentuhan Ino yang terakhir kali pastinya. "Tidak ada harapan lagi untukku?" Ino menggeleng kepalanya mantap. Sai tersenyum sedih, "Hatiku sudah memilih," jawab Ino mantap. Ino menurunkan tangannya, "Gaara ada di ayunan itu," Sai menunjuk ke arah ayunan yang diduduk oleh pemuda rambut merah.

Ino menatap punggung Gaara yang lebar itu, dia begitu merindukan Gaara. Dia bahkan ingin lari dan memeluk Gaara dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Sai bangkit, "Pergilah, dan katakan perasaanmu kepadanya."

Ino ikut bangkit dan tersenyum mengatakan terimakasih. Kemudian Ino balik badannya dan lari meninggalkan Sai yang sedang menatap sayu ke Ino.

H.O.P.E.L.E.S.S

Gaara terkejut ketika mendapati sepasang lengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan sebuah wajah terbenam di lehernya. Gaara tahu benar siapa yang memeluknya melewati aroma yang keluar. "Ino."

Ino mengangguk kepalanya tanda yang ditebak Gaara benar. Ah, betapa rindunya Ino dengan suara Gaara itu. Betapa rindunya Ino, sudah lama dia tidak memeluk Gaara dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Gaara."

Mata Gaara melebar mendengar pernyataan Ino. Gaara dapat merasakan tubuh Ino yang bergetar dan lehernya yang basah. Ino menangis.

"Kamu jahat! Tidak memercayai perasaanku kepadamu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta kepada mu Gaara. Kamu yang terlalu jahat tidak memercayaiku. Dan kamu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kamu jahat!"

Ucap Ino terisak-isak dan terus mempererat pelukannya ke Gaara. Gaara tersenyum lembut, dia jahat karena tidak memercayai Ino. Gaara setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino. "Aku tidak mencintai Sai lagi. Sekarang yang kucintai adalah, Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara menyandar kepalanya kekepala Ino. "Aku jahat ya Ino." Ino mengangguk, Gaara tertawa kecil. Dia berdiri dan menghadap kearah Ino yang wajahnya terlihat jelek-tetapi masih cantik bagi Gaara- karena air mata. Ino mengngalung lengannya ke leher Gaara.

Gaara menempel dahinya kedahi Ino. Gaara menyengir kecil, "Aku yang jahat ini siap dihukum," ucap Gaara menatap aquamarine Ino yang selalu terlihat indah itu. Ino mendekat,

"Ini hukuman untuk yang jahat," Ino menempel bibirnya ke bibir Gaara. Mereka dua memejam matanya dan menikmati ciuman lembut ini. Gaara menekan kepala Ino agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Gaara mengelum bibir Ino lembut dan Ino membalasnya. Ketika mereka kehabisan oksigen, dengan berat hati mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Ino memeluk Gaara dan menyandar kepalanya ke dada bidang Gaara. Gaara mencium puncak kepala Ino dengan kasih sayang, "Aishiteru, Yamanaka Ino."

-The End-

**Ampun! Entah kenapa asuna chan chan merasa chapter kedua ini yaitu chpter terakhir terasa jelek. Gomen ya gomen ya kalau chpter ini mengecewakan. Huhuhu...**

**Ff req Moku-chan tamattt . moga-moga suka yaaa. Kalau mengecewakan, tidak kurang puas, asuna chan siap kok ditelan Moku-chan. Ihihihi...**

**Last chpter already, tetapi asuna chan masih mengharapkan review.**

**Review pleaseee? ^^**


End file.
